Bedtime
by This is where my name would go
Summary: Ed can't sleep, and the rest of his family isn't helping. Post Brotherhood.


**I don't own FMA, blah blah blah.**

Edward Elric was going to bed. Really he was. He was going to sleep. Seriously. Sleepy sleepy sleepy. Sleep. Now. He was going to close his eyes, and go to bed early, and wake up well rested and peppy the next day god damnit.

He rolled over.

Shit.

Outside the thunder boomed. Ed counted one...two...three...fo- the lightning flashed. Ed rolled back over and looked at the clock on his bedside table. 11:00. Shity shit shit shit.

He punched his pillow. Sleep was not happening. He rolled back over, effectively rolling himself up in his blankets like a burrito. He looked at the other side of the bed, which was empty; Winry still hadn't come up yet. That wasn't unlike her; she frequently pulled all nighters working on automail. Still, Ed untangled himself and spread some of the blanked onto her side in case she did come up. Then he mentally patted himself on the back for his thoughtfulness. He rolled back over and closed his eyes.

Okay, sleep now.

The bedroom door creaked open, shining a sliver of light across his face. He supposed Winry had come up after all.

"Daddy?" So not Winry.

Ed opened one eye to see his daughter silhouetted in the doorway, hanging on the doorknob.

"Hmm?" Ed answered. He knew where this was going.

"I can't sleep."

Bingo.

"Why can't you sleep, Sarah?" he asked, to humor her.

"The thunder's too loud" she answered. As if to validate her point, thunder struck again, louder than before. Ed rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Alright, alright," he moaned as he rolled out of bed. He heard her gasp as he stood up and stretched. "What?" he asked. He followed her gaze to his legs, exposed because he slept in his boxers. He tapped the metal one. "This? You knew about this!"

"I forgot."

"Hmm."

"Did Mommy make it for you?"

"Yep! Mommy is the best automail mechanic in the whole world!" Ed crossed the room and picked his daughter up. "That's why she's my mechanic." Ed began to carry his daughter down the dark hallway to her room. He payed close attention to his footsteps, trying his best not to make the floorboards creak, and knowing that it was useless because his metal foot clanked on the hardwood floors anyways. Ed made a mental note to look into carpeting.

"That's why she's my mommy, right?"

"Huh?"

"Because she's the best!"

"Oh, right. But remember to be quiet right now or you'll wake up your brother." As if on cue, the door that they had been passing opened and a tuft of blond hair poked out.

"Daddy?" the little boy asked.

"Tristan! You're up too?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Go try harder."

"But I _can't_"

"I can't either." Sarah supplied from his arms. Ed rolled his eyes. He took Tristan's hand and brought both of his kids back into his own bedroom.

He sat on his bed and placed Sarah on his lap. Tristan climbed onto the bed and sat beside him.

"Alright, so none of us can sleep. How about I tell you a story?"

"Ohh!" said Sarah while Tristan said "What kind of a story?"

"Any kind of story you want."

"How about the story of how you got a metal leg?" asked Sarah innocently.

"Except that story." Said Ed firmly.

"Aww, why?" whined Sarah.

"Because I'm saving it for when you're older."

"I bet it's because it's really scary and has blood and death and army stuff" said Tristan happily. "And he can't tell you because you're a girl and you'll be too scared."

"That's not-" began Ed but Sarah interrupted him.

"I would not be scared!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too! You'd be so scared that you'd puke!"

"Would not!"

"Would you two be quiet?" Interrupted Ed. "Either you can be quiet and listen to the story, or you can go back to your rooms and go to sleep." They both fell silent. "That's what I thought. Okay story…" Ed thought about his past adventures. "Ever hear about Al and the cat?"

"No" said Sarah.

"I don't wanna hear about a dumb cat!" said Tristan. "Tell a story where someone gets dead."

"I'm telling the cat story and if you don't want to hear it you can leave." Tristan stayed put and snuggled in closer to his father. Ed smirked. "That's what I thought.

"Okay, this story takes place when Al used to be in a suit of armor. You know about that, right? When his body was all metal?" His kids nodded. "Okay, so Al used to like to hide cats in his armor and one day he found this little orange kitten and hid it in his armor when I wasn't looking. It was a really little guy, no bigger than my fist and real fuzzy. I'm not much of a cat person, but even I liked this one. Okay, so anyways, later that day we had to go to this meeting where lots of important military people would be, but somehow during the meeting, the cat escaped. The guy was just droning on about military procedure or something boring like that and I guess the cat saw a mouse or something because it was running all over the room, so I had to cause a distraction while Al grabbed it and shoved it back in his armor. So there I am in front of all these important-" Ed looked down at his kids, who were unusually quiet, to see that they had both fallen asleep; Sarah in his lap, and Tristan leaning against his right bicep. Ed adjusted them so that all three of them were laying down on the bed, with one kid on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around them and closed his eyes.

Winry slowly opened her bedroom door, weary of waking Ed, and secretly hoping that he was still awake. She had recently downed more caffeine than she'd needed and was ready to run laps around the house, or do something a little bit more grown- up with her husband. However, she was not expecting to find her two children in her bed. She shook her husband's shoulder gently.

"Ed!" she whispered. He groaned a little bit but didn't open his eyes. She tried again.

"Edward" he opened one eye.

"What?"

She gestured to the three of them, who combined took over the entire bed. Ed carefully sat up while slowly extracting his arm from under Tristan's sleeping body (which was good because it was beginning to lose circulation.) He stood up and gently picked up his son. Winry did the same for Sarah. The two carried their kids to their respective rooms.

Just as Ed was leaving Tristan's room empty- handed, Winry came out of Sarah's room. She gently shut the door behind her before walking up to her husband and placing her arms around his neck. He bent his head down and kissed her. Before she could deepen the kiss though, Ed escaped her arms and in one smooth movement picked Winry up bridal- style and began to carry her to their room. She giggled. He gently placed her down on their bed and kissed her again. She deepened the kiss this time, pulling Ed closer to her. After a few seconds, Ed broke the kiss. Winry grinned at him. He grinned back, then rolled over onto his side of the bed and tugged the blankets around him. Winry raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"You're just going to leave it like that?"

"Well, you've been working all day, so I assumed you'd want to go to slee-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by Winry's lips on his. She swung herself so that she was on top of him and laughed.

"You're such a dork!"

Ed knew he wasn't getting any sleep that night.

**A/N: Hey, so I haven't really been posting a lot lately because I was working for a camp that didn't have internet and then I started school and it's been crazy. Anyways, this is just a one-shot but I'm planning on updating my multi-chapter "The Strange Event's in Alphonse Elric's Post Suit of Armor Life" soon so be on the lookout! Also, I don't think that Ed would try and shelter his kids much, but I do think that he would recognize that there are some things that they shouldn't know until they're a bit older. Anyways, if you love it, hate it, or just want to say hi, shoot me a review!**


End file.
